Rukia, PTK, and?
by NuramagoFan
Summary: Birthday fic untuk teman saya yang bernama *****. maaf gak pinter bikin summary..
1. Prologue

**Moshi-moshi, readers! NuramagoFan kembali mencoba untuk menghibur readers sekalian dengan fic baru saya yang terinspirasi dari ' Love of My Live ' -nya temen saya #halah. Oiya, satu lagi, gomenne ya buat temen saya yang namanya ***** kalau baik dari sisi judul maupun sisi ceritanya terlalu frontal, wkwkwkwk... :P**

**RUKIA KUCHIKI, P.T.K, AND...?**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach****Tite Kubo**

**Konsep P.T.K****Temen saya yang namanya dirahasiakan**

**The story****NuramagoFan**

**Backsound yang kebetulan nongol****Project Pop**

" **Best Day Ever "****Spongebob Squarepants**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing: ...( dirahasiakan )XRukiaXP.T.K dalam cerita iniXOrihimeXUlquiorra**

**Warning: EYD abal, mungkin frontalnya kebangetan, OOC ( maybe ), typo ( maybe ), ****NO ****OC, don't like don't read. Don't blame me, cause I already warn you.**

**RnR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Prologue**

_**Karakura High, 07.00 A.M waktu setempat...**_

" Kuchiki-saaaaaannnn! " seru seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang sambil berlari ke arah gadis midget *ditendang Rukia sampe atap* berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang berdiri di ujung koridor di lantai kedua Karakura High, yang jelas langsung membuat gadis mi—uhm, mungil berambut hitam yang dipanggil ' Kuchiki-san ' tersebut menoleh ke arah gadis berambut oranye yang memanggil namanya tersebut, memperlihatkan sepasang mata violet besar yang menatap gadis yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya tersebut dengan pandangan bingung.

" Ada apa, Inoue-san? " tanya gadis tersebut dengan bingung, yang ditandai dari nada bicaranya dan alisnya yang saling bertautan.

" Uhm, begini, Kuchiki-san, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, sangaaaat penting. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya, Kuchiki-san? Ini menyangkut 'dia'." tanya gadis tersebut dengan ragu-ragu.

" !...Baiklah, apa itu? "

" Mmm, begini, Kuchiki-san, sebenarnya...aduh, tidak jadi deh. "

" ...Ow, ayolah, Inoue Orihime-san, tolong beritahu aku... "

" Haaaahh, kau memang keras kepala. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. "

" YAY! "

" Jangan senang dulu, karena mungkin berita ini akan ' sedikit ' menggoncang persahabatan kita. Kau yakin ingin tetap mendengarnya? " tanya Orihime kembali kepada gadis keras kepala di depannya ini yang kini sedang mengangguk-angguk *back sound: leng-geleng-geleng, nguk-angguk-angguk* sambil memasang jurus puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya tersebut.

" Ayo, beritahukan saja... "

" Sebenarnya, 'dia' udah ' nembak ' aku semalam... "

JLEGER! Seketika, senyum seorang Kuchiki Rukia langsung terhapus dari wajahnya, dan digantikan oleh kerutan-kerutan semi permanen yang mulai tumbuh di wajahnya tersebut. Ini hebat, mood seorang Rukia Kuchiki sudah dirusak oleh berita tersebut.

" Ehm, ano, Kuchiki-san, apa kau baik-baik saja, mukam— " belum selesai Orihime berbicara, Rukia keburu berlari menjauhi Orihime dengan air mata berlinang menuju ke atap sekolah.

" Kuchiki-san... " bisik Orihime sendu. Tanpa disadari olehnya, bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun dari sepasang mata abu-abunya tersebut.

" Gomenne... "

.

.

.

**1st OMAKE**

Tanpa disadari oleh Orihime, sebenarnya Rukia sedari tadi mengintip Orihime yang sedang menangis di balik pilar di belakang Orihime, sambil terkikik kegirangan. Selain itu, Rukia juga mengambil beberapa foto Orihime yang sedang menangis, yang nantinya akan dicetak dan dimasukkan ke dalam album " Best Friend Ever " #Backsound: It's the best day ever..# #parodimodeon# miliknya.

" Cih, Orihime bodoh, hanya kare-na h-hal tersebut, b-bukan be-berarti persahabatan k-kita h-h-ha-hancur kan? " bisik Rukia terbata-bata, lalu berlari ke atap sekolah ( kali ini beneran ) untuk melanjutkan acara " Termehek-Mehek " –nya di sana.

**TBC**

**Wanna Review This Story, ne? ;)**

**Yah, pada akhirnya, cerita saya ujung-ujungnya juga jadinya pendek sekali yah, sekitar 500-san kata...Tapi tenang, nanti untuk ke depannya bakal lebih panjang deh... ;)**

**Soal fic saya yang lain, yang judulnya " Story of my Ocs " sebenernya gak discontinued kok, hanya saja saya merasa SANGAT kesulitan untuk memanifestasikan ide-ide di otak saya ini jadi tulisan, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir idenya juga udah pada numpuk di otak, tapi susah ngeluarinnya dalam bentuk kata-kata. Begitu mau nulis chapter lanjutan yang udah kebayang di otak author, eh yang ketulis malah cerita lain yang sama sekali gak ada hubungannya dengan cerita saya tersebut, apa ini efek stress sehabis ujian bertubi-tubi atau apa, saya nggak tau TT_TT =="...Karena itu, kalau ada yang mau memberi saya bantuan kata-kata, saya mohon bantuannya, yoroshiku...**

**Tertanda,**

**NuramagoFan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola readers, akhirnya, setelah nunggu sampe karatan untuk bisa post chapter 2 dari fic ini ( faktor ide, faktor teknis, dan faktor tekanan batin ) #ngelesmodeon#, akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate cerita abal yang terinspirasi dari figur yang mempunyai sebutan P.T.K ini. Anyway, please review this story after reading, 'kay?**

**RUKIA KUCHIKI, P.T.K, AND...?**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach****Tite Kubo**

**Konsep P.T.K****Temen saya yang namanya dirahasiakan**

**The story****NuramagoFan**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing: ... IchigoXRukiaXP.T.K dalam cerita iniXOrihimeXUlquiorra**

**Warning: EYD abal, AU, mungkin frontalnya kebangetan, OOC ( maybe ), typo ( maybe ), ****NO ****OC, don't like don't read. Don't blame me, cause I already warn you.**

**RnR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

DRAP DRAP DRAP! Kedua kaki mungil Rukia beradu dengan anak tangga yang merupakan satu-satunya akses menuju atap Karakura High. Tangan Rukia mencengkram erat pegangan tangga tersebut sampai jari-jari tangannya yang lentik itu berubah warna menjadi putih pucat, namun Rukia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan terus saja berlari menyusuri tangga tersebut, hingga akhirnya Rukia sampai di depan pintu kecil berwarna hijau yang merupakan pintu aksesnya untuk menuju atap Karakura High yang sedang dituju olehnya. Rukia berusaha untuk membuka knop pintu tersebut, namun nihil. Pintu hijau tersebut terkunci. Akan tetapi, bukan Rukia Kuchiki namanya kalau tidak keras kepala, apalagi di saat mood-nya sedang rusak seperti saat ini. Dia terus mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut dengan memutar-mutar knopnya dengan kasar, namun pintu tersebut tidak kunjung terbuka, dan hal tersebut membuat kadar stress Rukia memuncak, dan akhirnya,

" HIAAAATTTTT! "

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Rukia menendang pintu tak berdosa tersebut dengan brutal dan kasar, perbuatan yang sangat kontras dengan tubuh mungilnya tersebut, berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya pintu tak berdosa tersebut terbuka, dengan kondisi pintu yang hampir bolong di tengahnya.

Rukia pun segera melangkah melewati pintu malang tersebut dengan sangat marah, sambil membanting pintu tersebut kembali ke posisi tertutup. Setelah itu, Rukia segera mencari pojokan atap yang biasa jadi tempat duduknya di situ, berlutut, dan menangis dalam diam, tanpa memperhatikan sesosok manusia berkepala duren jeruk yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Rukia. Sesampainya di sana, manusia kepala duren jeruk tersebut hanya bisa menatapi Rukia yang sedang berlutut dengan pandangan yang, er, sulit sekali dijelaskan. Merasa bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh manusia kepala duren jeruk tersebut, Rukia pun, mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah kusutnya yang kini dibasahi air mata tersebut sambil bertanya dengan nada sarkastik,

" Napa, emang -hiks- lucu ya, Ichigo -hiks- Duren Jeruk... "

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan sarkastik yang diajukan oleh Rukia, orang yang bernama ' Ichigo ' tersebut langsung melotot dan membalas sindiran Rukia dengan berkata,

" Yare-yare, kayaknya si midget chappy lagi galau dan broken heart ya, kok mukanya kusut banget kayak kertas habis dilipet-lipet gak karuan, hahaha... ". Oooppsss. Ichigo Kurosaki, sebaiknya kau harus memperhatikan ucapanmu yang sudah menyinggung monster di depanmu yang sedang patah hati tersebut, tapi sayangnya, sudah terlambat.

" Ichigo Kurosaki, you have awoken a very dangerous monster, you know? " geram Rukia perlahan, sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat, seakan ingin menelan Ichigo bulat-bulat seketika. Sedangkan, Ichigo sendiri? Dia terlalu kaget untuk melarikan diri, dan hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ya, hadapi saja karma yang akan kamu peroleh, Ichigo.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Rukia tiba-tiba saja menendang perut Ichigo dengan brutalnya, yah, mungkin kira-kira hampir sama dengan cara Rukia memperlakukan pintu hijau tak berdosa yang dianggapnya menghalangi jalan tadi. Otomatis, tubuh Ichigo pun melayang dari tempatnya berdiri semula, dan membentur pagar pembatas yang sengaja diletakkan di ujung-ujung atap untuk memberi siswa sedikit tempat untuk bersandar di atap sekolah. Untungnya, pagar tersebut masih kuat menahan badan Ichigo, sehingga ichigo tidak terjatuh dari atap yang tingginya sekitar 10 meter dari permukaan tanah tersebut.

" ... " Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo sebentar, lalu berjalan dengan santainya ke arah pintu keluar, seakan-akan Ichigo yang kini sedang mengerang kesakitan tersebut hanyalah halusinasi belaka. Melihat hal tersebut, Ichigo hanya bisa berkata,

" Cih, midget chappy memang selalu saja begitu, selalu bertingkah semaunya sendiri dan sok kuat, padahal kau 'kan punya teman-teman yang akan selalu berusaha mengurangi beban yang selalu saja kau pikul sendirian, well, paling tidak, cobalah untuk membiarkan temanmu menolongmu, midget, karena ada saatnya juga kau mungkin akan membutuhkan dukungan dari teman-temanmu, ingatlah itu, Rukia... "

Mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tersebut, Rukia berdiri mematung di depan pintu, dengan tangan terkepal erat dan gigi yang bergemeletuk, menandakan kalau Rukia sudah sampai di ambang kesabarannya. Sesaat kemudian, Rukia menggeram,

" ...Urusai, ini bukan urusanmu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, JANGAN PERNAH MENCAMPURI URUSANKU! " , lalu berlari menuju lantai bawah dengan tergesa-gesa, entah karena apa. Ichigo yang menatap Rukia makin menjauh hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu, sesaat kemudian ichigo berbisik dengan lirih,

" Tentu saja itu merupakan urusanku juga midget chappy, karena bagaimanapun dan sampai kapanpun, jujur saja, aku tidak akan sanggup melihat salah satu temanku―ah, bukan, dirimu menderita, Rukia Kuchiki... "

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo, seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang kini sedang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata abu-abu yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalirkan sungai-sungai air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata, pipi, dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah setelah melewati dagu. Gadis tersebut menggumamkan sesuatu sambil terisak,

" Kurosaki-kun, -hiks-, kenapa, kenapa kau selalu memperhatikan dirinya seperti itu, kenapa, kau selalu saja berusaha memilikinya, padahal kini hatinya telah tercuri oleh orang lain? Kenapa, -hiks-, kenapa kau selalu saja melukai perasaanmu sendiri, Kurosaki-kun...― " sebelum gadis tersebut meyelesaikan gumamannya, tiba-tiba Ichigo berteriak,

" SIAPA ITU? "

DEG!

' Gawat, Kurosaki-kun menyadari keberadaanku di sini, aku harus cari tempat sembunyi! ' batin gadis tersebut dengan panik sambil berjingkat-jingkat secepat yang gadis tersebut bisa, namun, tiba-tiba...

JEDUG!

Gadis tersebut hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit sambil membungkuk, ketika gadis tersebut melihat banyak buku berserakan di lantai atap sekolah. Gadis tersebut hanya bisa memandangi buku-buku tersebut dengan pandangan ngeri, raut mukanya langsung berubah menjadi sangat, sangat, sangat terkejut begitu melihat wajah dari orang tersebut. Ternyata, orang yang ditabraknya tersebut adalah...

**Huwaaa akhirnya ni chappy GaJe selesai juga. Anyway, hontou ni gomenasai, sampai sekarang saya belum bisa update fic ' The Story of My OC and Another Ocs ' karena saya masih belum dapet ide yang pas buat fic ini . See ya in the next chapter, and don't forget to review after reading... ;) **


End file.
